Light in the Dark
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: With the help of Draco's guardian Angel Isabelle, Draco tells Harry how he really feels about him.


Title: Light in the Dark

Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape/ Draco's Love Angel

Category: Romance Rating: PG-13 (Some up close and personal stuff!)

Summary: With the help of Draco's guardian Angel Isabelle, Draco tells Harry how he really feels about him.

Authors Notes: First story in my Angel series. Basically Isabelle is a guardian angel and she gets various couples together starting with Draco and Harry. Hope you enjoy!

What began, as a normal Saturday for me, Draco Blade Malfoy would soon become one of the most important days of my life. Normally on a Saturday, I, a fifth year at Hogwarts would get up at nine in the morning, eat breakfast, do all of my homework given for the weekend, and then wander around Hogwarts on my own for the rest of the day. This was the only day I get to be completely alone, all by myself without Crabbe or Goyle and because of that this my favorite day of the week.

As much as I let on that I am as mean and as vile as Lucuis, I am not. In all honesty I hate Lucuis and Lord Voldemort with every fiber in my body. But I have to play this charade to keep my mother safe. See I was ten told my father that I would never be a deatheater and that I did not see how my mother could marry such a creep. That's when I put my mothers' life in permanent danger. Lucuis, for I refuse to call him my father any more, then threatened to kill my mothers if I did not become a deatheater. So to keep my mother safe over my fourth year summer I was branded with the dark mark.

What amuses me though out of this whole situation is that I love Lucuis and Voldemort number one enemy, Harry James Potter. Of course my mother and I would die if anyone knew, so of course my mouth is shut but it does amuse me to no end. I could just imagine me telling Voldemort I love Harry. Practically every deatheater would faint, Lucuis would curse me to death, and Voldemort would probably die from a heart attack. The son of Voldemort's biggest supporter in love with the boy-who-lived?

I could see the headline in the Daily Prophet right now 'Deatheater in love with The-boy-who-lived! The inside scope on Draco Malfoy's love for Harry Potter. Ha! The whole wizarding world would probably die of a shock. So my love for Harry, only my mother and I know. I told my mother in my third year and she was so happy. She kissed me on the head and said, "Hopefully he loves you too." I snorted and said "Yeah right! After the way I've treated him and his best friends, I'd be surprised if he even noticed I was human." After that comment I immediately changed the subject and my love for Harry has not been spoken between my mother and I since.

What amazes me the most though about my feeling is the fact that I love him at all. I have never really known love. My mother has always loved me of course but she kept away from me until I started to go to school because of Lucuis. Before then all I had known was pain and anger. My father seemed to like to hit me at every opportunity and that's how I learnt to be prefect. I did everything I could to protect my mom and myself from him and the only way was to be prefect, even more prefect than Hermione. My father excepted coldness and meanness and I gave it to him even though my soul screamed at me to end this darkness that began to elope me. The darkness almost consumed me but three people saved me. The first was my mother. Two weeks before I began at Hogwarts my mother came to talk to me while my dad (yes I still called him dad then) was at work. She told me how proud she was of me, and how she had never really talked to me for fear of my life. She told me about how cruel Lucuis was to her and how she did her best not to displease him, for again fear of my life. I learnt that my mother had been forced to marry Lucuis that my grandparents on my mothers' side were deatheaters who demanded that she marry one and produce an heir, henceforth my mother's marriage to the creep. My mother's parents from what she told me seemed like awful parents, ten times worse then Lucuis.

I then spilled my guts about how awful Lucuis was to me and my mother bless her soul cried! For me, I'd always thought she hated me when the truth was Lucuis had kept us apart as part of his power in the family. Although I should have told my mother about Lucuis threat of her life I did not. I did tell her though that I did not want to be a deatheater and that I was thinking of become a to become a spy for Professor Dumbledore. I love my mother deeply and worry about her constantly so I owl her every week.

I plopped down and leaned against a beautiful magnolia tree that's in bloom year round. Every week when I write to home I do so under this tree. I have known this tree for five years and I have named her Maggie. I discovered this tree in my first year after reading a letter about how my father had hit my mother. I was so mad and wanted to go home but I knew that was out of the question. So instead I wandered around Hogwarts and found a beautiful tree that seem to reach out to me as if to comfort me. Ever since that day I have come here every Saturday. This is also were I like to come to when I'm was sad, angry, wanting to be alone, or just wanting to think about Harry.

I sighed as I looked around the lake and wonder when this tranquillity I found here would be in the rest of the world. I know the peace that I find here will only be achieved when all deatheaters are put in Azkaban and Voldemort is finally defeated. I sigh again as I look at the lake with out a ripple in sight and know that's what I want in life. Tranquillity, peace, and Harry. That's all I want in life.

I never had this tranquillity in my childhood. In fact sometimes I wondered why I did not have the childhood that Hermione and Ron seemed to have fond memories of. They both have a loving family who would die before letting something happen to one of their kids. I smiled a sad smile has I think of the person who deserved to have happy childhood memories more than anything in this world but did not, my Harry.

I found out about my love's unhappy childhood through a diary he lost. I read the diary curious of my sweet angel's thoughts and feelings. What I read made me want to do the worst unforgivable cures to these muggles named the Dursleys. They beat him, basically everyday. This Vernon made my angel clean everything like some house elf. Personal I know house elves are treated better than Harry does and it angers me. When Harry did something wrong he was locked in a cupboard. They beat him, rarely feed him, and treated him like shit and still for some reason he loved them.

I don't understand why he loves them but it makes me love him all the more. I understand though his fear and sense of loneliness since I am where Harry is in life. I know the feeling he has about thinking he doesn't have a light in the darkness but he does, it's me!

Harry is the second person who saved me from the darkness and now I know that it is my turn to save him. I saw by reading his diary how close he is to letting the darkness consume him and I have to help him before it is to late. The only problem is is that I fear he will not welcome my help and break my heart in the process.

"But, how will you know if you don't take that chance, my little dragon?" a voice says as a body slipped out of the shadows. This is the third and final person that I did not let the darkness consume me. In fact she was the only person I had until my mother came back into my life and I realized I loved Harry. This is my first true friend and my lifeline when things get rough. She was even there the day I got the dark mark on my right arm. I scoot over so Isabelle or Izzy, as I like to call her sits down beside me. Izzy is my guardian angel. She can read my mind, hear my thoughts, and knows how I feel always. "I won't know but Izzy, I'm scared, this is the main reason besides mom and you I live. I mean if he said he didn't love me or want my help I would die, seriously die! I know that Harry is my soulmate you told me so yourself. I need him, if I lose him then I basically have lost my reason to live."

Izzy gave me a sad smile before saying, "Draco, you know and I know that he is your soul mate. Sure you guys have not always been on the friendly side but now you have no choice. You have to save him Draco. You can not let darkness consume him. Give him a reason to live Draco, give him light in dark. Be brave my little Dragon, for Harry be brave!" And with that said Izzy disappeared.

I know Izzy is right so I'll do it, tonight in fact. Because I know that if I don't then he'll be gone and all of life as we know it will change drastically. I glance down at my watch to see that it is seven o'clock, time for dinner. I walk into the main hall and seat myself in between Goyle and Crabbe. I don't utter a word as I eat thinking only of my future. Thinking of my mom, Harry, and Izzy and how much I loved each of them, and how I needed all three to survive. I'v been learning to live with my mother and Izzy. But with Harry it will be living and I need to live I haven't in so many years. I deserve to happy don't I?

After two rolls and a glass of milk I nod at Goyle and Crabbe before getting up and walking to the Gryffindor table. As I walk up the table eyes totally on Harry I noticed that Harry was thinner and he was not eating his food, he was transfiguring it into napkins and throwing it on the floor. I raise an eyebrow at Harry once Harry looks up at me. "Saving your dinner for later Potter or do you normally transfer all your food to napkins?" Harry gave me a cold glare before turning to look at the shocked faces of Hermione and Ron. "You haven't been eating? Why?" Hermione asks with concern in her voice and I have to force myself not to slap her and myself for not seeing this sooner. "No reason 'Mione just not that hungry. I got to go. I'll see you in the common room." Harry then runs as fast as he can out of the great hall. "You two should keep a closer eye on him. For his life means more to me than you two will ever know." Hermione looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her the meaning of my words. "Does this mean?" I smile at her and say "Yes, Hermione it does." I then turn from a smiling Hermione and a confused looking Ron to go find the light of my life.

I walk up to Astronomy Tower knowing that when Harry needs to be alone that is where he goes. I silently walk in to see him out the window on one of the ledges. He's just sitting there and I don't notice he's crying till I'm a foot away from him. "What's the matter Potter?" I say in my usual drawl. "Nothing that concerns you Malfoy." He returns to me as he frantically wipes his tears off his eyes. I reach out and stop him gently with my hands. "Don't." I whisper. "Don't ever be afraid to cry in front of me. Harry what I'm about to say is really important so please try not to interrupt me?" I give him a rare smile before saying this.

"I love you. I have for the longest time. How I can I love you are probably wandering since all I've ever done is terrorized you and Hermione and Ron. Well I do you are the most beautiful thing that ever come into my life. Your funny, smart, you can think on your toes, and you never give up no matter what. You are one of the only reasons I am alive. See Lucuis wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a deatheater, and in a way I am." I pull up my robes and show him my dark mark. He gently runs his fingers over it before giving it a little kiss. My heart does a little flip and I continue.

"My father told me to take the dark or face a life without my mom. So naturally I took the dark mark. I know that I haven't been the nicest to any of you. And you will never know how much it hurt me to hurt but I had to, to protect my mom. I don't want to be a deatheater; in fact I hate Voldemort and Lucuis and want nothing more than for them to burn for ever hurting you. I would never willingly hurt you, you have to know that."

Harry eyes began to tear up so I stopped. "How?" came a small voice "How you can you care for me? I'm nothing but the world's savior. Once I defeat Voldemort I'll be nothing more than a lonely boy. So how can you love me?" Tears began to fall and I kissed each one away. Harry then flung himself at me and I wrapped my arms around him, nearly crying myself from the gift he had just given me.

"Don't say that don't ever say that. You are an amazing person and I know you feel alone but your not. I was where you are now once. So alone, so confused. I had no one Harry, no one. Not my mom, or Izzy, my guardian angel, or you but it gets better. Once you have someone it gets better I promise it does. Harry I need to know something and I want you to answer truthfully, okay? Will you let me be that someone? Will you let me be your light in dark? Will let me help you and love?" Harry pulled out of my arms and looked at me and I began to cry. He had a look of loneliness in his eyes I had never seen before.

How could anyone not see this? I gently leaned forward and said (1)" I saw your tear drops and I heard your cries, it don't have to be this way let show you a brighter. And then you will see the morning will come and all of your days will bright as the sun, so cast all your fears, cast them on me. How can I make you see, I'll be your star up in the sky, I'll be your shoulder when you cry, I'll here your voice when you call I am your angel, and when all hope is gone and near, no matter how far you are I'm near, it makes no difference who are I am your angel, I'm your angel. And when it's time to face the storm I'll be right by your side. Grace will keep us safe and warm." I sang the rest of the song to him as he gently sobbed on my chest.

"Harry your not alone anymore, please don't cry angel." He looked completely vulnerable. "I love you." He whispered to me and my heart filled with joy. "I love you Harry. You're not alone anymore. I'll always be here for you no matter what." Harry gave me a look as if looking to see if I was lying before placing his head back on my chest and whispering as soft as the wind "I believe you Draco. I love you."

He fell a sleep immediately afterwards. We stayed like this all night. Harry says that I'm his light in the dark and that if I hadn't come to him that day he would have killed himself. I don't believe it though. I think its Harry's my light in the dark. And now that I have him, I'm never letting him go!

Authors Notes: That song in my fic is sung by Celin Dion and R. Kelley. I know I put them totally out of character but I like it! Hope you guys do too! Review please!

Izzy


End file.
